Palliative oncology providers are ideally situated to improve the cancer journey for the millions of family members and friends who are vital to the care of seriously ill patients. In recent decades, the primary setting for cancer care has shifted from the hospital inpatient unit to the outpatient clinic, leaving family caregivers responsible fo providing the majority of patient care in the home, often with little support or preparation. The numerous stressors associated with family caregiving often give rise to caregiver anxiety, depression, fatigue, neglect of self-care and, for particularly strained caregivers, psychological symptoms that mirror those experienced by trauma survivors. In congruence with the National Cancer Institute's commitment to supporting families of individuals with cancer across the full disease trajectory, we seek to examine the feasibility of a technologically-mediated problem-solving intervention designed to improve the quality of life and decrease the psychological distress of family caregivers of cancer patients receiving outpatient palliative care. Specifically we aim to 1) examine the feasibility of the intervention relative to recruitment, randomization, retention, and fidelity to core intervention components; 2) investigate the impact of the intervention on family caregiver anxiety, depression, and quality of life; and 3) explore the benefits and challenges associated with the intervention from the perspective of participants. To accomplish these aims, we will recruit and randomly assign 82 family caregivers of cancer patients receiving outpatient palliative care into two groups (usual care and intervention) and collect quantitative and qualitative data, which will be analyzed to inform a future large- scale randomized clinical trial of the problem-solving intervention.